walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
In Harm's Way/Gallery
The following are images from "In Harm's Way" Return to "In Harm's Way". IHW Promo 1.png IHW Home Screen.png IHW Start Episode 3 Thumbnail.png IHW Clem RN.png IHW Sarah Joyful.png IHW Troy Serious.png IHW Carver Frustrated.png IHW Bonnie Scheming.png IHW One Eyed Kenny.png IHW Sarita Listening.png IHW Rebecca Firepit.png IHW Alvin Happy.png IHW Nick Night.png IHW Carlos Pre-Smack.png IHW Tavia Morning.png IHW Guard 1 Serious.png IHW Guard 3.png IHW Guard 4.png IHW Reggie Scared.png IHW Jane Night.png IHW Mike Irritated.png IHW Luke Firepit.png IHW Vince Stockroom.png IHW Wyatt Guard.png IHW Russell Guard.png IHW Shel Stare.png IHW Preview 1.png IHW Preview 2.png IHW Preview 3.png IHW Preview 4.png IHW Preview 5.png IHW Preview 6.png IHW Preview 7.png IHW Preview 8.png IHW Pre-Release 1.png IHW Pre-Release 2.png IHW Pre-Release 3.png IHW Pre-Release 4.png IHW Moth.png IHW Bathroom Break.png IHW Disrespect.png IHW Clem Dropped.png IHW Troy SAA.png IHW Concerned Kenny.png IHW Title Screen.png IHW Resigned.png IHW_Binding_Removal.png IHW Kenny Free.png Clementine 203.png IHW Kenny Knocked Down.png IHW Truck Prisoners.png Tavia and others.png IHW Into Howe's.png Let's go.png IHW Carver Loudspeaker.png IHW Carlos Wanted.png IHW Carlos Separated.png IHW Welcome To The Yard.png IHW Angry Rebecca.png IHW Reggie Talking.png IHW Alvin Wanted.png IHW Alvin Taken Away.png Reggie and Rebecca 203.png IHW Group Greeting.png IHW New Faces.png IHW Angry Mike.png IHW New Girl 1.png IHW Not Having It.png IHW Look Around.png IHW Nick Resting.png IHW Weird Lady.png Clementine - You mean my first night at the prison 203.png IHW Carlos Back.png IHW Wakey Wakey.png IHW Earn Our Trust.png IHW Sarah Chatting.png IHW A Difficult Position.png IHW Troy Beats Kids.png IHW Carlos Apologetic.png IHW Sarah Hurting.png IHW Bonnie Convo.png IHW Loading Magazines.png IHW New Duds.png IHW Greenhouse.png IHW Happy Place.png IHW Don't Mess Up.png IHW Non-Functional.png IHW Reggie Example.png IHW Head Pat.png IHW Awkward.png IHW Incompetence.png IHW Pink Sky.png IHW Punishment.png IHW Reggie Death.png IHW Bonnie Assigning.png IHW Clementine Walls.png Clementine Observing The Barricades 203.png IHW Troy On Guard.png IHW Reggie Dead.png IHW Scuffle.png IHW Kenny Vs Mike.png Kenny and Clem confronting walkers.png Sneaky Clem.png Clem vs Walker 203.png 203 Walker.png IHW Walker Stab.png IHW Explaining.png IHW Mugged.png IHW It's Luke.png IHW Luke's Plan.png IHW Upset Rebecca.png IHW Alvin Tortured.png IHW Carver Justifying.png IHW Adult Conversation.png IHW Friendly Advice.png IHW How This Works.png IHW Ding.png IHW Howe's At Night.png IHW Gather 'Round.png IHW Making Plans.png IHW New Girl 2.png IHW First Words.png IHW Winch.png IHW Supportive Kenny.png IHW Going Up.png Outside Clem 203.png IHW Hank On Watch.png IHW Private Time.png IHW Parkour.png IHW Oblivious Tavia.png Tavia wants her Walkie back.png IHW Amid The Walkies.png Commited Larcery Clem 203.png IHW Back Down The Ladder.png IHW Good Catch.png IHW Got 'Em.png IHW Compliment.png IHW Remembering Duck.png IHW New Morning.png IHW Jane Nick.png IHW Hidden Radio.png IHW Subtle.png IHW Get Moving.png IHW Clem Separated.png IHW Anxious.png IHW Consideration.png IHW Babysitting.png IHW Cuffed.png IHW Just One Day.png Evil Troy.png IHW Angry Kenny.png IHW Commotion.png IHW Caught.png Tavia Carver 203.png Clementine Sarita 203.png IHW Kenny Covering.png IHW Three.png IHW Radio Smash.png IHW Pissed Carver.png IHW Kenny Down.png IHW Restraining Sarita.png IHW Who To Help.png Not in Nottingham 203.png IHW Clem Downed.png IHW Troy Uncomfortable.png IHW Carver Satisfied.png IHW Bonnie To The Rescue.png IHW Kenny After Beating.png IHW Leaving Tonight.png IHW Sarita Upset.png IHW Conspiring.png IHW Unconcious Kenny.png IHW Kinks To Work Out.png IHW Fucked.png IHW Leaving Some Behind.png IHW Kenny Okay.png IHW Relief.png IHW Kenny Hug.png IHW Workhorse.png IHW Instructions.png Sabotage 203.png IHW Couple.png Clem sabotages 203.png IHW Alvin Unconcious.png IHW Unresponsive.png IHW Bonnie On The Move.png IHW Alvin Up.png IHW Tiny Gun.png IHW Going Nowhere.png IHW Bad Guys.png IHW Run Out Of Road.png IHW Look After My Girls.png IHW Alvin Shot.png IHW Alvin's Last Stand.png IHW Herd.png IHW Cornered.png IHW Fine.png IHW Wallop.png IHW Luke AK.png IHW Tables Turned.png IHW Carver Surrender.png IHW Shoot Him.png IHW Still Smug.png IHW Legshot.png IHW Carver Down.png IHW Badass Kenny.png IHW Kenny Glock.png IHW How The Mighty Have Fallen.png IHW Payback Time.png IHW Wait Outside.png IHW Kenny Crowbar.png IHW KLC.png IHW Kenny Dramatic Angle.png IHW Sheep For The Slaughter.png IHW Rebecca Staying.png IHW Clem Staying.png IHW Right In The Face.png IHW Brutal.png IHW Karma.png IHW Carver Death.png IHW Carver's Body.png IHW Aftermath.png IHW Rebecca Python.png IHW Parking Lot.png IHW Hurry Up.png IHW Eye Of The Storm.png IHW Hatchet.png IHW Get To Smearing.png IHW Slice.png Sarah disgusted.png IHW Mosquito.png IHW Covering Sarah.png IHW Carlos Comforting.png IHW Time To Go.png IHW Out Comes Troy.png IHW Sneaky Jane.png IHW Reasoning.png IHW Troy Death.png IHW Goodbye Troy.png IHW Just Keep Moving.png IHW Calm Her Down.png IHW Neck Shot.png IHW Carlos Death.png IHW Carlos Taken Down.png IHW Ceasing To Function.png IHW Bonnie Fighting.png IHW Defense.png IHW Sarah Unknown.png IHW Sarita Bitten.png IHW Desperate.png IHW Sarita Bit.png IHW Off With The Arm.png IHW One Good Chop.png IHW Stump.png IHW Sarita Arm cut off.png Category:Episode Gallery